


Нехитрый план

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Нехитрый планАвтор: Mister_KeyЗадание: Love is... ловушка, из которой не хочется выбиратьсяРазмер: мини, 1486Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс & Тони СтаркРейтинг: PG-13 за намёкиКатегория: слэшЖанр: юмор, юстВселенная: марвел мультивёрсПримечание: РОС - people of colorАвтор выражает искреннюю благодарность Рия Ареи и APUHA за поданную идеюМои поздравления сошипперам! Любви, любви и ещё раз любви, а особенно - к Стиву и Тони ;)Драгоценная Рия Ареи подарила мне к этому тексту два восхитительных арта.Cтив:https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7923/47094017651_dd81acd5c4.jpgТони:https://farm8.staticflickr.com/7916/46234062745_edbff63b5a.jpg





	Нехитрый план

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APUHA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APUHA/gifts).



…good internet so helpful©Стив Роджерс

 

«Я и мой темнокожий приятель хорошенько разогреваемся с утра».

Тони поперхнулся выпивкой, перечитал и нажал на старт. Ролик был длинным, почти пятьдесят минут, и лайков под ним всё прибавлялось и прибавлялось, так что он без труда вышел в топ-десять порнохаба. 

— Ну ты даёшь, Кэп, — пробормотал Тони, салютуя монитору, на котором прямо сейчас напрягались и расслаблялись могучие грудные. От пробежки символ нации перешёл к прыжкам через бревно, за ними последовала работа над прессом и бицепсами. Влажные пятна расползались по тесноватой футболке, облепившей Стиву грудь и плечи, и Тони откинулся назад и принялся созерцать происходящее, поражаясь собственному отклику. 

Чёрт, это было круче любого секса. Хотя если бы там _был_ любой секс с горячим потным дружком — Тони бы прикончил обоих.

— Должна сказать, Босс, я вижу некоторую опасность в его формулировках, — вмешалась Пятница, бешено анализировавшая последнюю активность в сети. Та просто гудела от отзывов, восхищённых и разочарованных, волна хайпа грозила одолеть всякие границы. — Капитан Роджерс в них довольно хорош, но…

— Да покажи мне, в чём он _не_ хорош! — Тони опрокинул в себя остатки выпивки и заколебался между «Горячая рыжая штучка жёстко воспитывает плохого парня» и «Очкарик-нёрд превращается в настоящее ЧУДОВИЩЕ в постели», но ни мастер-класс мордобоя от Романовой, ни трансформация Брюса перед сном его сейчас не прельщали. А вот «дюжина возбуждённых мерзавцев на одного хорошего паренька в лифте» — очень. — Или ты имеешь в виду что именно?

— Горячую штучку и темнокожего, — прямо сообщила Пятница. — Ещё Капитан выложил ролик «Чёрный господин бесстыдно надрал нам задницы» и «Милая соседка сняла трусики, чтобы постирать их в моей машинке», и даже если предположить, что феминистки его пощадят, то ассоциация организаций по защите прав РОС*…

— Да и чёрт с ними, предложим отступные, — легкомысленно сказал Тони, перематывая вниз. Всего Кэп выложил полтора десятка клипов один другого лучше; справился за месяц — видимо, готовился заранее, — и стал самой яркой и неожиданной звездой порнохаба. — О, а это что? «Мой самый умный друг наказан рыжей домессой на каблуках»?! Какого…

Он помнил этот разнос недельной давности. Пеппер шипела на него минут десять, пока не удалось сослаться на удачно совпавшую по времени террористическую атаку в Гонконге и умчаться навстречу взрывам и выстрелам. Куда как приятнее мотаться между пылающими обломками старой химической фабрики, предотвращая катастрофу, чем выслушивать претензии от бывшей де…

Бзынь!

Ему пришло личное сообщение. Тони бы, возможно, и не заметил, но хотелось отвлечься от воспоминаний о том, как Пеппер топтала его душу своими острыми стилетами. Он открыл присланное и мгновенно забыл о скандале. 

Щит Капитана на аватарке был достаточной причиной.

«Привет. Вижу, тебе нравятся мои клипы. Загляни по ссылке, если хочешь увидеть то, что я не показываю широкой аудитории».

— Пятница, — слабым голосом позвал Тони. — Проверь ссылку, будь добра. Господи, хоть бы вирус, атака хакеров, что угодно…

— Нет, Босс, там приватный канал с ограниченным доступом.

— И сколько народу сидит в этом канале? — Тони зажмурился, ожидая чего-то ужасного. С Кэпа бы сталось послать её целому списку людей, которых он считал — предположим — важными. И, тактически заманив в ловушку, дать целую подборку видео с патриотически-духоподъёмными речами. — Миллиона полтора?

— Только вы, Босс.

Тони открыл глаза и дрогнувшей рукой выбрал первый же ролик. Превью выглядело, как он и предполагал: звёздно-полосатое нечто, в чём без труда угадывался флаг, во весь экран. Название обещало «Настоящий крутой патриотизм для взрослых».

— Я так и знал, — начал Тони и осёкся. Картинка пришла в движение, камера отъехала назад, и он потерял дар речи, надёжно и надолго. 

На самом деле, Стив ничего особенного не делал. Просто стоял, повернувшись спиной к камере, и медленно-медленно спускал с плеч флаг, свою единственную одежду. Вот обнажились скульптурные мышцы спины, глубокая изящная линия позвоночника, чуть поблёскивавшая поясница…

— Господи, Стив, — выдохнул Тони. Он был вне себя от возбуждения. И кто мог подумать, что патриотизм такая горячая штука? — Только не говори, что сейчас остано…

Край ткани замедлил скольжение — крутые ягодицы, которые Стив к тому же напряг, не давали ему сползти ещё ниже. Твёрдый, чётких очертаний ромб над ними напрягся, ясно проступили глубокие ямочки. Тони сдавленно сглотнул, заёрзал на месте, поправил налившийся кровью член, на который болезненно и неудобно давили брюки, и вперил взгляд в экран. Сейчас его не оттащили бы и силой; тяжёлая кромка флага двинулась вниз, замерла, снова съехала на пару миллиметров…

И ролик кончился.

Тони чуть не кончился вместе с ним. Сердце-то не железное. А вот брюки пришлось сменить. Закончив с этим, он несколько минут сидел, глядя на чарующие соблазнительные заголовки.

«Гордый орёл поднимает голов(к)у».

«Твёрдый моральный стержень американской нации».

«Свобода без преград: долой кальсоны!»

«Упражнения ниже пояса: как поднять щит без помощи рук».

«Крепкий тыл и показать не стыдно».

Последний ролик привлёк его проблеском красного и золотого. Очень знакомые оттенки; название, скромное по сравнению со всем остальным, гласило:

«Запретная мечта».

То есть до сих пор были разрешённые, как мило. Тони ткнул мышкой в размытый кармин и уставился на себя самого. Съёмка была не идеальная, и ничего непристойного в ней не мог бы найти и пуританин: он, броня, полёт над притихшим Манхэттеном. 

— Пятница, — сипло позвал он, и идея, понемногу зревшая в нём последние полчаса, наконец, раскрылась в полном цвете, как давно истосковавшийся по весне бутон. — Расчехляй все камеры, откроем свой Голливуд. 

— Босс, вы же понимаете, что это провокация, правда? — озабоченно уточнила Пятница. — Я недостаточно хорошо понимаю людей и не могу уверенно сказать, зачем Капитану это потребовалось, но…

Тони поднялся, задумчиво поглядел на своё отражение в стеклянной плоскости, отделявшей лабораторию от эвакуационной камеры, содрал измятую рубашку и отыскал за верстаком невесть как завалившуюся туда майку, единственным достоинством которой была её стойкость. Натянув местами прожжённый и закоптившийся трикотаж, Тони решительно дёрнул ремень джинсов, приспуская их на бёдра, и повернулся к верстаку, на котором, повинуясь команде, мгновенно вспыхнула горелка.

— Запись, — приказал он, мстительно радуясь и искренне надеясь, что Стив оценит. — «Горячий гений забивает на всю длину», дубль первый. Или нет, «твёрдый как сталь механик долбит отбойным молотком», не знаю, что выбрать. 

Первый дубль оказался единственным: едва глянув на самого себя, потного от жара и полуголого, как Гефест в пещере, с торчащими дыбом волосами и молотком в руках, Тони решил:

— Оставь оба описания и загружай в сеть. У нас есть что-нибудь ещё в этом роде?

— Видео с пенной вечеринки? — с сомнением сказала Пятница.

— Пойдёт. Парень-шампанское с дюжиной цыпочек, пусть поревнует, как я ревновал. Говорил же — та коллекция жёлтых уточек когда-нибудь да пригодится. Ещё?

— Запись вашего выступления на совете директоров.

— Это для общего пользования, — поморщился Тони. — «Долгая групповая дрочка и крутой облом в самом конце». Сотри всю важную информацию и клади в свободный доступ. Ещё?

— Тренировки?

— «Идеален во всём: девять дюймов крупного калибра». Ещё?

— Утренняя пробежка за кофеином, потому что обычная кофе-машина не выдержала нагрузки?

— «Сердитый парень заводит упрямую крошку. Без стимуляторов!»

— Ваш с Капитаном спарринг? 

Тони подумал, кусая губу. Потом покачал головой.

— Это слишком личное. Переименуй в «Америка на матах: как я его люблю» и пока не загружай. Это будет на нашу годовщину… надеюсь. Готово? Отсылай приглашение.

Тремя этажами ниже, в небольшой, спартански обставленной комнате, Наташа торжествующе вскинула кулак.

— Сработало!

Сэм тут же подставил ей ладонь, и оба обменялись рукопожатием. 

Стив, сосредоточенный и бледный, как перед первой атакой, покосился на них обоих и сказал, сдерживая голос:

— Послушайте, Тони ведь гений. Он не мог не понять, что это хитрость, тактический приём. Там скорее всего десяток смайликов и по паре ядовитых комментариев к каждому видео, вот и всё. Не могу понять, почему вы решили, что это сработает. Я просто выставил себя — и вас! — на посмешище, а теперь окажется, что всё было зря.

Наташа вздохнула, покачала головой, точно говоря: «мужчины!», поднялась и кивком предложила Сэму следовать за ней. 

— Во-первых, — сказала она наставительно, — рейтинг Мстителей высок как никогда. Никто не хочет смотреть кино про будни героев, если это действительно просто будни героев, но если добавить немного шутки и самую малость секса — от зрителей отбоя не будет, видишь сам. Во-вторых, мы тебя сами подбили на это дело, не считай нас жертвами. Потому что ты нам дорог, Кэп, и каждый в команде хочет видеть тебя — и Тони — счастливым. А в-третьих — никто не стал бы затевать всю эту историю, если бы существовал другой путь заставить вас признать очевидное. Тони очень умный, иногда слишком умный, точно как и ты сам, и если он добровольно суётся в ловушку, значит?..

— Он не хочет из неё выбираться, — пробормотал Стив, действительно соображавший быстро — если только рядом не было Старка, при виде которого у него отшибало всю логику разом. — Но я…

— Просто поверь, — припечатал Сэм, вышел и плотно закрыл дверь. Выражение уверенности тут же покинуло его лицо, и он поглядел на Наташу тревожно. — А что, если там правда смайлы? Это разобьёт Стиву сердце. Мы и так еле его уговорили, не было сил смотреть, как он мается. Он же ночами не спал! 

— Если там правда смайлы, — без улыбки ответила Наташа, — значит, ему не повезло. Но знаешь, Старк не идиот, а Стив так его любит, что нельзя не полюбить в ответ, так что… как ты там сказал? Просто поверь?

Дверь за их спинами с грохотом распахнулась и ударилась о стену. Стив выскочил из своего убежища и рванул вперёд с энергией и целеустремлённостью скоростного экспресса.

— Цветы! — вдогонку крикнула Наташа.

— И смазку, — пробормотал Сэм. 

Полуголый Старк, увлечённо колотивший по броневой пластине молотком, победно ухмыльнулся им с монитора.


End file.
